The present disclosure relates to creating points of interest in a social network based on activity, database containing the points of interest, and methods for searching points of interest based on activity.
The need to obtain and use place of interest information is known. For example, a recent attempt to organize and obtain up-to-date place of interest information is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,321,826 to Sheha, which is hereby incorporated by reference. Place of interest (POI) databases known in the art are typically organized by the name or type of the place of interest and its location. Searches in these databases typically allow a user to request a location for a given name or type of point of interest, or alternatively provide the name or type of point of interest for a given location. These databases are referred to hereinafter as “name-based POI databases.”